Aeternus
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: For two years Harry has hidden that he is a Vampire, he has survived by feeding off animals and has never taken a human life. But two nights before fifth year after having not eaten for three weeks he is hunting in Hogwarts when he come across a bloody S
1. Two Death's

I don't own Harry Potter, and I make no profit from this fiction.  
  
Summary: For two years Harry has hidden that he is a Vampire, he has survived by feeding off animals and has never taken a human life. But two nights before fifth year after having not eaten for three weeks he is hunting in Hogwarts when he come across a bloody Severus Snape fresh from a Death Eater Meeting. In a blood lust Harry suck's the the man dry in a panic Harry is forced to turn him.  
  
(A\N. You've all seen fics where Sev is Harry's Sire, or is his Father therefore a Vampire. But I am Trying something different with this one.)  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. What am I Going to Do. What did Shia say if I ever needed to turn someone? Harry said in a panic, his own sire had been staked before they could finish his training, but luckily one of the first things taught to all knew Vamps was how to turn people. Suddenly Harry remembered and pulled a knife out of his pocket, it was the one Sirius had given him for his fourteenth Birthday. He dug the knife into his wrist and waited for it to draw blood, being a vampire it took a while for the blood to flow, once it was flowing he licked the wound and brought it to Severus' mouth. The once Dead Body came alive with hunger and started to draw as much from the wound as it could. Harry pulled his hand away five minuets later and ran to get the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
A Days Later  
  
I know your awake, said a voice from the seat next to him. I don't advise opening your eye's till dark. it added.  
  
Who Are you? Severus asked.  
  
Why, Sev, I'm surprised you don't remember your own father, well I guess you wouldn't since you were out when I turned you. the voice said, it had a familiar quality to it that he couldn't place. By the way son, my name is _Harry Potter_!  
  
That Night  
  
Potter, I still don't understand why we must go out tonight? Snape said in his normal cruel voice.  
  
Sev, keep talking like that and it will get you killed. In Del Are (Dell Air-a), the Vampire city, when you talk back to your sire some people will attack you. Harry said as they grabbed what they would need for the night. Vampire culture demands respect to your elders, and you are the newest Vampire on the continent and therefore scum.  
  
If our culture demands respect to our elders why didn't you ever show me respect? Snape asked.  
  
Because by mortal terms only are you my elder, vampires deal in the immortal life and rarely dwell in mortal affairs. Harry informed his child, neither of them talked for a while, until.  
  
How long ago were you turned Harry? Snape asked.  
  
When I ran away from the Dursley's two years ago I was turned, I stayed awake through the whole thing. I just hope you didn't feel any pain. Harry added.  
  
If I did, I don't remember it. Snape said as they reached the edge of hogwarts grounds, once thirty feet away from it they shifted to Del Are  
  
In Del Are  
  
Wow, what is this place. Snape said in awe after they had shifted to the Vampire city of Del Are.  
  
This is the Vampire city of Del Are that I told you of, we're in the book district, I thought you'd like to learn more about us. Harry said. By the Time they were out of the district Harry had spent over six hundred Galleons. Your lucky Lilly and James were rich other wise I couldn't afford all these books. Now to the Bar district.  
  
The what District? Snape asked as they shifted yet again, but this time instead of coming onto a nice quiet street they're ears were filled with the sound a hundred night clubs, Severus followed Harry to a small, unlit club. Along the side was a cage full Muggle's and at the back was a bar made out of oak. Behind it was a tall Vampire with silver eye's, tanned egyptian skin and pure black hair.  
  
yelled the bartender and rushed out from behind the bar hugged the boy.  
  
Sev, this is Rah, my Grand Sire, Rah this is my child Severus Snape. he said as he sat down at the bar. Could you get me a blond, O-, any age? Harry asked, Rah went to the cage and picked out a twenty three year old blond and brought her to Harry.  
  
And what would you like? Rah asked Severus.  
  
I guess I'll have a A+, Red Head, young, and a witch. He said, he turned around and saw Harry frenching with the girl Rah had brought him. What are you doing Harry? he asked.  
  
What, who ever said you can't play with your food? Harry said as he started trailing kisses down the woman's neck, once he felt a vein he bit down, blood flowed immediately and Harry drank it. Rah had blood doubling charms on all his employee's. As Severous's meal Arrived Harry licked the wound on the young woman, stopping the blood flow. When he looked at the meal both him and it were shocked. Ginny, what the hell are you doing here? he yelled.  
  
I am working here. she stated simply, she had always dredded that somebody who knew her would come into the bar. The real question is what are you doing here?  
  
I'm eating here, now the question is who has more reason to be in Del Are, a mortal witch, who's family would kill her if they ever found her any where close to Knockturn Alley and would lock her away if they even knew of Del Are and that she was in it, or a Vampire showing his knew child around the city and teaching him how to eat? Harry shot back.  
  
You know, I've been here for two months, fed on about sixty time's, yet still, I have not felt drowsy at all. The whole reason that I got a job here was because I wanted to become a Vampire, but then Rah tells me he dosen't want to lose any mortals. Ginny said after a while of silence.  
  
Well, I could take the blood doubling spell off you and turn you if you'd like? Harry asked, he noticed Severus had stated up where he had left off with the blond and was starting to get some color to his face. There is only one thing I ask of you,Vampire's usually find a mate by the time they are three, he said. Well, I'm two years and two month and Rah has been pushing me to find a mate.  
  
Of course I'll be your mate Harry. Ginny said, Harry nodded and called Rah over.  
  
I take it you want me to take the blood spel off of Ginny. He said and started the chant, once he was done he caught the look from Ginny. This is my bar, I can hear all the conversations I want.  
  
Harry, does it hurt?' Ginny asked just before Harry was about to drive his fangs into her neck. Harry quickly cast a charm to prevent pain and continued feeding. A few minnets before she drained he dug his knife into his wrist again, by the time she was dry his blood was dripping from his wrist.. He licked the slash and put it to her mouth  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all liked it.  
  
A.O.D. out.


	2. A new life

I don't own the Harry Potter Books or any thing but the plot.  
  
Summary: For two years Harry has hidden that he is a Vampire, he has survived by feeding off animals and has never taken a human life. But two nights before fifth year after having not eaten for three weeks he is hunting in Hogwarts when he come across a bloody Severus Snape fresh from a Death Eater Meeting. In a blood lust Harry suck's the the man dry in a panic Harry is forced to turn him.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
She should wake in about and hour or two, but there's something more important that we need to talk about. said the tired face of Albus Dumbledore, Fudge was still an idiot and denying the fact that Voldemort had risen. She's the second person in three days to be turned then end up here. He said.  
  
What does this mean? Molly asked from her chair at the bedside of her daughter.  
  
It means that who ever has been turning them knows Hogwarts is a safe place for them while they're being reborn. he said. Molly, it was Harry who brought both of them here. I have reason to believe that he is the father Vampire, I talked to Hagrid and he said there have been thousands of rats have been dyeing in the forest over the past two years and Harry has been missing from his bed almost every night.  
  
Professor Dumbledore. Ginny said from the bed, she still didn't open her eye's. Could you close the curtains, it's way to bright in here for a Vampire. she said.  
  
You know you're a Vampire? Molly asked her daughter as if she was insane.  
  
There are three reasons a woman gets a job at a blood bar in Del Are, one, she's a slut who wants some, two, she has nothing to live for and wants to die, or three, she wants to become a Vampire. For me it was number three, and think, I'm an Immortal, my mate is the boy I loved since I was the mortal age of ten, and I can read mortal minds. she said, her family was shocked at her langauge but even more so when she talked about her mate.  
  
What do you mean, your mate? Percy asked, it seemed to Ginny that her whole family was there, a quick check of all of their minds proved that to be true, Severus and Harry were also there but just of sight from mortal's. Ginny launched into the explanation of a Vampire's mating habits  
  
You can't, Molly said. You're but a child and cannot make this decision for yourself.  
  
Due to the Vampire's right's dispute of 1912 Ginny is no longer a minor and can make a decision on her own. Harry said coming out from the shadows.  
  
How dare you show your face here after what you did to Ginny! Bill spat, they walked toward Harry with the devil in they're eye's, but Harry manipulated they're minds to calm them.  
  
Now, I'll be taking my wife and leaving. We'll see you at the sorting feast later. Harry said and picked Ginny up, giving her a deep kiss at the same time and disappeared.  
  
What, the hell just happened? Charlie asked as the mind control wore off.  
  
I think we just lost Ginny. Arthur said.  
  
That night  
  
Over the summer we have had eight deaths among Hogwarts students, have confirmed a death that occurred two years ago. We have also lost a teacher. Dumbledore said after he finished his speech at the start of the year, the student's searched the table's and picked out which people were missing, Susan Bones, and Justin Flinch-Fletchy, of Hufflepuff, Arien Tompson, and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, Draonia Temper, of Slytherin, Ginny Weasley, Victor Tompson, and HARRY POTTER? Fortunetly though, three of those struck down will still be walking these halls. Mr. Potter, would and your wife come out, you to Severus. Dumbledore said.  
  
We'd rather not. said a voice from the ceiling, everybody searched through what they could see of it. The voice had sounded much like Snape's but less harsh and scared.  
  
I'll dim the lights for you, then will you come out? he asked and dimmed the lights. Three people gracefully fell from the ceiling that had to be sixty feet high and landed in a crouching position.  
  
Six weeks later  
  
Ginny said one night, she had and Harry had snuck out to do some hunting, and to come here. They had spent six hours in Del Are at the bars and an hour hunting for death eaters.  
  
Yes Ginny. Molly Weasley said as she rolled over in the bed to face her daughter, she was used to her daughter appering in the middle of the night to talk.  
  
Two weeks ago was a full moon. On a full moon only are vampire's fertile. This after noon me and Harry went to the hospital wing, Mom, I'm Pregnant. Ginny said as Harry came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
It was a good thing Mr. Weasley was still at work because the scream that emmitted from Mrs. Weasley woke every one in a five mile radius.  
  
Mom, calm down, Dumbledore's given both me and Harry the year off of scholl and we can leave when ever we feel like it. Ginny said. We can get plenty of food in Del Are and Harry has gotten us a home and when the baby comes it will be a vampire so we'll be able to leave him with my great grandsire Rah she added.  
  
Could you tell the rest of the Weasley's to join us at Hogwarts tommarrow night, please don't tell them about the Baby? Harry asked  
  
she said  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like thisd chapter. Also, Nighthawk, my only reviewer, I have never heard of Vampire: The Masquerade.


	3. Name's and huge beds

I do not own Harry Potter Here,  
I do not own Harry Potter there,  
I do not own Harry Potter in a box,  
I do not own Harry Potter with a fox,  
I do not own Harry Potter in a house,  
I do not own Harry Potter with a mouse,  
I do not own Harry Potter Here or there,  
I do not own him anywhere.  
  
My Brother helped with that disclaimer, and that was inspired by green eegs and ham.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, even with how bad Vampire's are said to be, they can't be that bad if they decorated this tree. Ron said, he and the rest of Weasley's plus Hermione had been invited to Harry's and Ginny's for Christmas, the baby was due in a week and a half and Molly and Arthur would stay after the rest of them left. He saw note on the coffee table and picked it up.  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Your late, we stayed up all day then then you never show up, we need to get better communication line's set up between Del Are and the rest of the world, make your self's at home and feel free to use some of the bedrooms, but the big one is ours and is protected by blood magic, see you in the morning.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry and Ginny.  
  
_Well I guess we should take them up on the offer. Bill said and went up the stairs.  
  
The next morning  
  
You know, very few Vampire's will only come out at night. Harry said to Mr. Weasley that morning at breakfast. There are some of us still afraid to go out in the light because they remember the Vampire slaying's of the sixteen hundreds.  
  
So who was Vlad the impaler? Percy asked after a while of silence, they had all been surprised by the red sun rise and how a small apartment could have so much room had amazed Hermione.  
  
He was some wannabe Vampire, in the end Rah, my grand sire, decided to trick him by saying that he would turn him, he just killed him. Harry explained, they all looked at him weird. Well would you want a super powered physcotic moron running around for all eternity? he asked.  
  
He has a point. Charlie said as he helped himself to some some more scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
Bill asked, Harry nodded to indicate he was listening. How old is Rah?  
  
He was turned about three thousand years before the start of the Egyptian empire began. Harry said. And yes he is Rah, the Egyptian head god, he's even taught me to speak ancient Egyptian. TE onstrayta notramoe.  
  
Yoa fratomoa, snararmen te astoi Rah. Bill replayed and continued a conversation in the dead langauge. Charlie was able to pick out a few words, one being Magical, and right after that the word Cartosh and a few other verb's.  
  
Care to tranlate? Fred asked for they had not even known a few words in the langauge.  
  
They both said good morning basically and then Harry asked if he had found the magical Cartosh that Rah left in a crypt in the valley of the kings containing the knowledge of the Egyptian world. Ginny said speaking up for the first time that morning. Then they just started having casual conversation.  
  
December twenty fourth  
  
So, when is Rah coming? Arthur asked, in three days the children would be leaving, and seven till the baby was due, Vampire children were born much more quickly and from conception to birth it was only two months.  
  
He'll be here soon, he has to clean up the bar. You realy would be suprised how much blood bet on the floor of the bar in one night. Ginny replied as she drank the pig blood in her glass.  
  
Why do you have to drink that in front of us? Ron asked disguted afeter a few minuet of trying to think what could be red and only the Vampires at the table had.  
  
Well do you want your niece or nephew to be under wight at birth? Harry asked, he took a sip from his own glass of eagle blood. Also, Severus will be coming tonight and be staying till tommarrow after noon. So who wants a tour of the house? Harry asked, they knew he was trying to change the subject, and let him. He showed them to the living room which was decoratedd in true victorian style. Then he led them to the study where both Harry and Ginny's homework was kept along with all the books from Godricks Hallow that could be salveged and alot of dark arts book's, then there was the master bedroom which had a huge bed that had to be 20 by 30, this room also had the walls lined by book case, but only three had books in them.  
  
That bed sure is big. Molly said uncomftrably, the room had a faint odor of potions and blood.  
  
Ginny suddenly said. and put her hand on her bulging stomache. The baby just kicked.  
  
That night  
  
Every body, I'm here. Severus yelled as he entered his sire's home.  
  
We're all in the living room. he heard Harry yell from the distant living room. Severus walked to the living and found Harry, the Weasley's and Granger. We were waiting for you Sev, we're deciding on a name for the baby, we already know the sex of the baby, it's a girl. Me and Ginny like the name Mona, but Ron thinks Tessa is a better name. So we have a split vote, and need you to decide. he explained once Severus had sat down.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
You guys get to pick the name, and remeber, singed reviews only will be counted.  
  
Also, here are some Idea's for Fanfiction's, tell me which one you would like to see me write, and feel free to write them yourself.  
  
A shared pain,  
  
Harry and Ginny have been in bad mariges for six years now, their spouse's have been abusing them from the start. Just when it seems that they have no way out, a freind notice's what has been happening to them and helps them.  
  
Gray Ash,  
  
Lilly and James are brought back to lie only to find out that their son is in Azkaban and under stasis for killing four thousand Death Eaters, and is considered the most powerful wizard ever, and cannot be let out unless there is a war. For he iis a mercenary and would allie himself with either side depending on which could offer him the most money and power.  
  
My pain only,  
  
Harry is being abused by his familly, then he goes missing and is presumed dead, but eight years later he returns and kills both Dumbledore and Voldemort with one snap of his fingers, he go's to see his friends but brings wityh him his son.  
  
A.O.D. out.


End file.
